


just enough to ease the vibe (hit the line)

by apollosflame (lalliana)



Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Full Metal Alchemist Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, BDSM, Begging, Chess, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pon Farr, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teacher!Logan, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalliana/pseuds/apollosflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miscellaneous collection. Mostly Ask!Fic from Tumblr, mostly smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's get Unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> Request for continuation of _Chaste_ , but I switched it to just a general Teacher/Student, because Chaste is complete to me.

Logan was on his third year of teaching at Dalton, and throughout the entire time his favorite two students had always Larson and Seigerson. He knew that they’d be interesting since the day they’d met, when he sat in at the school’s orientation; Seigerson sat next to him with barely a blink and turned, disinterested, back to his steadily-buzzing phone. Larson had entered with the appropriate amount of drama given his occupation, and had asked, so very confident, if the seat next to his was taken, then slid into it without waiting for an answer.

Seigerson had rolled his eyes, irritated and amused, but Logan just raised an eyebrow.

“So long as you don’t act like like for my class, I don’t care what you do.”

The first day of class, Julian swanned in late and with his usual theatrics, and got detention with Seigerson, who’d been caught texting his girlfriend. (Or, as Logan would come to learn later,  _one_  of his girlfriend _s_.) _Then_ Logan was informed by Murdoch (the old asshole. Even though Logan had been as close to a ‘favorite’ student Murdoch ever had, he’d never liked the bastard) that Logan would be taking over Stuart House duties.

“Just like old times, right?” He’d asked, chuckling and clapping Logan on the shoulder.

Remembering how much he’d hated being Stuart Prefect for those two years, he bared his teeth in a fake smile. “Of course.”

And that, as they say, was that.

It didn’t bother Logan that basically everyone in the school knew that the two Stuarts were his favorite students - everyone knew that he treated everyone equally academically, so the rest of the teachers and Dean Ramsey were just glad that there was somebody the two powerful teens had to talk to.

“Of course,” Ethan said when the two twins had come to visit, sipping expensive whisky after Logan had rescued an unimpressed Julian from their fawning and sent the teen on his way, “That’s so long as they don’t figure out the naughty,  _naughty_  things that boy wants to do to you.”

“And,” Evan said, smiling against his glass, “the horribly depraved things you want to do to him in return.”

Logan just shrugged and sipped his drink. “He’s interesting.”

He’d have to have been blind to not see the instant crush Julian developed at orientation, but since getting to know the boy, Logan’s wondered if it’s developed into something deeper, something that he’s not sure he wants to play with. It’s not that he wasn’t interested as well - both Julian and Derek weren’t like most teens their age, having to act like adults when they should be having fun at school.

And Julian… well. There’s a reason why his resume contains both acting  _and_  modeling.

“He’s mature for his age - you saw it.” He glowered suddenly, glaring into the dark amber liquid. “With the batshit insane schedule his mother and agent keep signing him up for, it’s not wonder he’s had to grow up so fucking quick.”

The twins exchanged a look, and then deposited their glasses on the table to slither over and put their heads against Logan’s legs, peering up at him. It should have looked ridiculous, given how tall the two were, but instead it just looked natural.

Well, except for the twin knowing grins on their faces. Those were just fucking  _creepy._

With a sigh, Logan shot back the rest of his whisky and asked, “What?”

The grins brightened. “We couldn’t help but notice -”

“- that you’re doing that rather dangerous -”

“- slightly scary -”

“- possessive, protective anger thing that we haven’t seen since we were little.”

Another sigh. “And?”

They both smiled up at him angelically, then simultaneously darted up to kiss him on his cheeks.

“Just an observation,” They both chimed gleefully as they pulled Logan up and dragged him towards his bedroom. “And we think he could be good for you~!”

Accustomed to far too many years of being their friends, Logan just sighed again (he really did do that a lot more when the twins were around) and allowed them to pull him into his room. His only demand, however, was, “We’re not having sex again. That ship has sailed.”

The twins pouted for a moment, but then shrugged. “It’s unfortunate that you’ve already put dibs on the little Kitten. He would’ve been fun.”

Logan smiled, but the twins shivered as if the room’s temperature had abruptly dropped. “If you touch him I’ll tell your parents about Halloween.”

Identical horrified looks were sent his way. “You mean…?”

“I mean.”

The twins whimpered in fear, and that was the end of the discussion.

But that was over a year ago, and things hadn’t really changed since then. He and Julian were still dancing around each other, and Derek just seemed amused about the whole thing. The rest of the staff were ignorant of the entire situation (save for the music teacher, Bailey. He knew Logan well enough when they went to Dalton together to know  _something_  was up, if not what exactly what it was), and though Julian had been disappearing more often from school for his career, he always had a bright smile for Logan when he returned.

A knock at his classroom door had Logan startling out of his thoughts. It was late on Valentines Day - he would have assumed most people to be either cleaning up after the fair, recovering from the fair, or out with whatever friends or lovers they wanted to spend the day with. He’d made it a point to let the staff know he didn’t want anything to do with the night’s events, and considering some of the shit he went through while in Dalton surrounding the day, Ramsey let him be. So he spent his time catching up on work or just generally in his head, and even Julian and Derek usually let him be.

“Enter,” he said, turning around while still glancing at the papers in his hand. But when he glanced up they fell to the floor, suddenly unimportant in the face of Julian, deathly pale and shaking in his doorway.

 _“Jesus,_  Jules,” he said, the nickname slipping out as he rushed over to the boy, grabbed his arms and looked over him for any injury. “Are you hurt? What’s going on?”

Julian relaxed a bit at Logan’s touch at the nickname, but he was still shaking badly. “I’m, I’m okay,” he said softly, and the timid, trembling voice was so unlike him that Logan felt even more alarmed, and he made a disbelieving sound. WIth a shaky smile, Julian grabbed a hold of Logan’s shirt and amended, “I mean, I’m not hurt. I’m, I just…”

Logan - still worried, but a little less panicked now - closed the door quietly behind him and pulled Julian towards the front of the classroom. Julian clung to him the entire way over, refusing to put any more space between them than necessary and keeping his hand tangled in Logan’s shirt.

Once they reached the desk, Logan picked up a water bottle and handed it to Julian. “Take your time.”

Julian flashed a brief, grateful smile at him and took a drink from the bottle, leaning sideways into Logan, who began to rub a hand up and down Julian’s back while trying not to think about how much he liked the feeling of the younger boy against him.

It wasn’t working.

Eventually, though, Julian breathed in deep and a little shaky and said, “I. I have a stalker. Have for a few months, now.”

Logan’s hand froze on the small of Julian’s back. “What? Who knows?”

“Um.” Julian looked down and shifted from one foot to the other. “I haven’t told anyone.”

“You -” Logan bit back what he was going to say, and instead squeezed Julian’s hip and brought him closer. “We’ll discuss that later. Go on.”

“It wasn’t all that bad, until recently. They’d send flowers and be upset that I was thinking about taking the role with the marriage. But they’ve been getting more and more threatening and today -” Julian broke off and swallowed, the trembling that had calmed down suddenly became bad again. “T-there’s blood on the steps of Stuart, and a, a mangled photograph. Of me. And I just - I freaked and ran here because if they could get that to Stuart, then they’re probably close by and -”

Julian’s voice had been getting steadily more panicked, and he clung to Logan like he was the only thing that could keep him safe. That, combined with the thought of some  _sicko_  threatening Julian was infuriating Logan and sending his emotions, ones that he’d had control of ever since the end of his junior year, completely haywire.

He was done.

Just -

_Done._

So he grabbed Julian’s chin and cut off his words with a hard kiss, using the arm wrapped around the smaller boy to pull him in close until they were molded against each other. Julian made a small noise of surprise, but he quickly melted into Logan, tilting his head back to better allow Logan access to his mouth. A soft moan was swallowed by Logan when he spun them around and lifted Julian onto the desk by his thighs. Those long legs clutched at Logan’s hips and drew him in close, as if afraid that Logan would draw away now that Julian was seated.

But Logan had no intention of leaving. He broke the kiss, ignoring the desperate whine Julian made and the limbs clinging to him to slip a hand down to cup where Julian was hard, having felt the arousal grow when they were pressed together. A startled mewl came in response to the touch and Julian tucked his head into Logan’s neck, panting against his skin.

“I’ve got you,” Logan said into Julian’s hair, pressing a small kiss there when Julian whimpered and jerked up into Logan’s hand. “I’ve got you.”

Then he leaned down and scraped his teeth against the skin behind Julian’s ear, and the teen let out a strangled cry and stilled.

Logan smiled against Julian’s skin, even as he felt the forehead against his neck heat in shame. “Feel better?”

“Oh god,” Julian said, pulling bad and covering his mouth. His cheeks were flushed, both in embarrassment as well as arousal, and his eyes were blown, even as they widened in horror. “I haven’t done that in  _years.”_

Logan raised an eyebrow.

Julian flushed more, and glared. “I meant I haven’t  _come_   _in_   _my_   _pants_  in years, asshole.”

Unable to help the quirk of his lips, Logan said, “I’m flattered,” and smiled wider when Julian attempted to cover his entire face with one hand. The other, Logan noticed, hadn’t let go of Logan’s shirt since the teen entered the room.

The thought reminded Logan as to the reason why Julian was there in the first place, and he abruptly sobered. He carefully untangled the hand from his shirt, turning it over and kissing the wrist in apology when Julian jerked, his other hand darting out to take the other’s place in Logan’s now-rumpled shirt and his eyes flashing with panic.

“Not going anywhere without you, princess,” he soothed, kissing Julian’s knuckles, then using his hold to gently pull Julian from the table. “But we need to talk to Ramsey, inform her of the situation.  _Don’t,”_  he snapped when Julian furrowed his brows and looked about to argue. “You’ve demonstrated a remarkable lack of self-preservation about this, and it’s too dangerous to not alert the authorities. My father’s a Senator,” he continued at Julian’s glare. “I know all about how dangerous these things can get.”

Julian glared for a second more, but then, with a sly smile, pressed into Logan until Logan’s dick, still hard and unhappy about the neglect, finally got some blessed pressure from Julian’s hip. He bit back a groan, which Julian must have caught, because he purred, “Why don’t I help you take care of that, first?”

Shaking his head, Logan chuckled and pushed Julian away. And though Julian covered it quickly, he was still open enough that Logan saw the flash of hurt. He caught Julian by the wrist just when the younger man was about to step away, and said, “I promise,  _princess,_  that you’re going to help me take care of it. But later.” He pulled Julian in again and kissed him, only moving away when Julian was once again loose in his hold. “After I know you’re safe.”


	2. Making you better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request on Tumblr for Spanking smut, though it turned out not very smutty. Whoops.

The first smack caught Julian by surprise.

He’d been digging under his bed, ass high in the air (which, really, should have clued him in to where things would eventually end up. How many pornos started like that, anyway?), searching for a spare notebook that he vaguely remembered being shoved away in lieu of more entertaining activities. He didn’t even hear Logan come in, but suddenly Logan’s voice was there saying, “Is that an invitation?” and a hard smack on his ass that had him rocking forward.

Then he froze, brain going blank.

He didn’t know how long it took for his brain to get back online, but it must have been long enough to catch Logan’s interest.

“Jules?” Logan sounded curious, and before Julian could say something sarcastic to regain  _some_  sort of normalcy (probably futile, anyway - Logan was like a dog with a bone when it came to things that interested him), there were fingers dipping down between his legs to cup his cock.

Which, yes, was more than half-hard.

Fuck. _Everything._

Sputtering (and trying to will the heat from his cheeks), Julian scrambled out from under the bed, batting away Logan’s hand with a hissed,  _“Excuse_  you, asshole.”

Logan just watched him, eyebrows raised. “Really, Jules?”

Flushing again, Julian, suddenly unable to meet Logan’s eyes and squirming where he was kneeling on the ground, snapped, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Did you need something, or are you just here to bother me?”

Though Julian still wasn’t looking at Logan, he could feel the blond’s incredulous stare. “Are you serio-”

“Because if you don’t have something to say, I really have things I need to do -”

Julian was interrupted by Logan grabbing and manhandling him until Logan was sitting on the bed with Julian draped over his thighs. Face going even redder, Julian jerked and tried to get away from Logan, but a hand on the back of his neck and a sudden slap against his ass made him still.

“Settle down, idiot.”

“‘Settle down,’ he says,” Julian muttered, face prickling uncomfortably. “Like this isn’t fucking ridiculous.” He _eep_ ed when Logan snorted and reached down to undo his pants, then said with a voice an octave too high, “You really,  _really_  don’t have to do this -”

“Shut up,” Logan said mildly, pulling down Julian’s pants to his knees then smoothing his hand over the curve of his ass. “I  _promise_  this isn’t a hardship for me.”

“Oh my fucking god,” Julian said, thinking about hitting his head against the bed, but then decided it wouldn’t be suitably dramatic on such a soft surface. “Logan, this is -”

He was interrupted, again, but this time by a sharp smack against his bare ass. It made his words catch in his throat and a gasp escape him, and he had to hide his face in the bedding to muffle his whine of both humiliation and insane arousal.

“Oh my god,” He moaned, fisting his hands in the sheets in a white-knuckled grip as another smack had his dick twitching in interest. Another, and his cock was dribbling precome down it’s length. “Oh my  _god.”_


	3. Game of Kings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for Jogan with a Vibrator. For anyone curious, [this](http://images.fastcompany.com/upload/KIKI_chess%20set%202.jpg) is the chess set they're using.

"When your dad said you should learn chess, I don’t think this was really what he had in mind."

Despite the sarcastic words, Julian’s voice was strained and a little breathy. Logan just smirked, continuing to play with the slender black pawn in his hand, spinning it deftly between long fingers and cradling it carefully in the palm of his hand. Green eyes burned a trail down Julian’s body, the gaze like a caress as it trailed across the bared skin.

"I’m sure he didn’t," He acquiesced, "But he’s quite pleased with how dedicated I’ve become to perfecting the game." His lips curled into a smirk. "And he’s very happy that you’ve been so…  _helpful_  in keeping me interested.”

Julian glared in return, and shifted uncomfortably on the soft chair, gasping when the change in position made the thing inside him move and press more firmly against his prostate. He bit his lip against a moan, glaring again at the darkening of Logan’s eyes.

"You know he’d try to kill me if he ever found out."

Logan snorted. “He won’t. Find out, I mean.” He paused, looked back at the board. And smirked. “Also, Checkmate.”

Groaning, Julian slid out of his chair and crawled over to Logan, settling on his knees between Logan’s spread legs to undo the blond’s pants, grumbling, “Who thought up these damn rules, anyway?”

"You did," Logan said, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as Julian’s mouth engulfed his cock. "Thought it would make me learn faster."

Julian hummed around the thick shaft in his mouth, sucking lightly and running his tongue along the vein, swallowing around the warm length as Logan’s hips bucked, sending the cock farther down his throat. When he moved, straightening a bit to better take in Logan’s dick, the vibrating piece inside of him made itself known, and his hips twitched, a soft mewl muffled by the cock in his mouth.

A husky laugh sounded above him, and Julian assumed Logan noticed his reaction. “Sometimes I think you make lose your queen on purpose, just because you want one of these things inside you so badly.”

Pulling off the now-slick shaft, Julian looked up at Logan through his lashes and licked, cat-like, at the tip. “And losing?”

Logan smirked, and a shiver ran through Julian. He was so  _beautiful,_  lazy and aroused, lust-darkened green eyes framed by long, pale lashes, his hair still immaculate. “Well, it’s never been questioned that you like having something in your mouth,” he said, reaching down to stroke a thumb across Julian’s cheek.

Julian scoffed, turning his head to nip briefly at the thumb before returning to his task.

He was interrupted, however, by Logan’s hands pulling at his hair. Pulling off, he glanced up at Logan curiously, and found the teen to be watching him, considering something. With a blink, he seemed to make up his mind and stood, pushing his chair back so he could pull Julian to his feet and push him backwards.

Julian’s knees hit the chair and he was pushed down into it, yelping when it jarred the vibrating piece inside him. He shifted automatically, trying to ease the pressure while Logan - now kneeling between his spread legs - kissed his inner thighs with murmured apologies. He then pushed them up and to the side, so they were hanging over the armrests and and Julian’s entrance was displayed. Julian blinked down at him, fighting the urge to squirm at the hungry look Logan had on his face.

Finally, after a short while of his eyes trailing up and down Julian’s body, lingering at where he was open and twitching, Logan slid his hands down, thumbing at Julian’s rim, stretched open around shiny black. He blew softly onto it, and Julian whimpered and squirmed, hole clenching down against silicone. Logan’s eyes flitting up briefly to meet Julian’s as, with a smirk, Logan blew again. Closing his eyes and letting his head tilt to rest against the back of the chair, Julian panted for breath, then moaned when Logan grasped the base of the toy and turned it. He reached back to grasp the chair and used it to brace himself as he arched his back.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Logan breathed, turning his head to bite down on the soft skin of Julian’s inner thigh before pulling the toy slowly out. Julian closed his eyes to the image of Logan watching closely when Julian’s body stretched around where the toy widened, and greedily tried to pull it back in.


	4. Blah blah Blah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for Dirty Talk.

His fingers trailed across up the inside of his thigh, dipping between to touch, carefully, where they were joined. Chestnut hair fell in a gentle sweep over his forehead and down to the bridge of his nose, longer than he usually kept it. He’d laughed, earlier, twirling a wavy strand in his fingers as he mused that he was overdue for a trim. Now, his eyes were cast down, lashes dark and soft against his sharp cheekbones and his lips plump and parted as he breathed, a brief hitch here and there. The twitching muscles in his thighs were the only things belying his apparent calm.

If it were anyone but Julian, Logan would think they looked innocent, shy. But then he tilted his head back and moaned, a finger trailing around his stretched rim making Logan jerk and push up. It drew a breathy laugh from Julian, who finally looked down at him and grinned, coy, as he began to rock down onto Logan.

“I love this, you know,” he said as his hips settled into a slow, leisurely rhythm. “Love having you inside me -”

“I’ve noticed,” Logan said, dry. It came out a bit strained, but considering the vision moving over him and the tight heat around his cock, he thought it was only right to be affected.

Julian laughed, reached up to push his hair back from his forehead and hold it there, still watching Logan with dark, amused eyes. “Like you don’t love it as well. I’ve seen the way you watch me in the hallways, like you want nothing more than to fuck me against the nearest available surface. But to be fair,” he mused, trailing a hand down to brace against Logan’s sternum, then leaning down to kiss Logan. His other hand finally fell from his hair and, instead, curled it around Logan’s hip, “I want it too,” he murmured against Logan’s mouth. “I want it all the time,” he said, mouthing Logan’s jaw and continuing to gently fuck himself down onto Logan. “I can barely think, sometimes, with how much I always want you. Want you inside me always, love being full of your cock, want to be full of your  _come_ -”

With a snarl, Logan jerked upwards, hands finally leaving where they’d been clenched in the pillow to grab at Julian’s hips. But before he could catch him, Julian sat back up with a laugh and batted Logan’s hands away.

“Ah ah ah,” he admonished with a smile, bracing his hands on Logan’s waist to grind down on the dick inside him, smiling shark-like when Logan cursed and groaned. “No touching, Your Majesty, remember? That was the agreement.”

Groaning again in frustration, Logan glared up at the ceiling, clenching his hands at his sides. “That was before you decided to be a goddamn  _tease.”_

“Please,” Julian said with a roll of his eyes. “Like you thought I’d be anything but. Now where was I - Right. Your come.” Julian breathed out a sigh, and when Logan glanced up at him, he looked… wistful. “I know we shouldn’t - neither of us would be clean with the amount of partners we had if we hadn’t used protection -” Logan glared and huffed at the thought of Julian with other people, but was ignored “- but gods, Lo, I want it. Can you even imagine,” he said, dreamy, even as his movements sped up just the slightest amount. Logan wondered if he’d even realized that he’d done it, which said something about just how turned on the thoughts made Julian. “I’d be so wet, Lo.  _So_  wet - wet and open and, fuck,  _dripping_  with it. Having it running down my thighs, falling asleep with it still inside, waking up with it stuck to my skin. Or,” he swallowed thickly, eyes finally gone hazy with lust as he curled his hand around his own cock, rocking hard and fast against Logan, “or you could fuck me in the shower in the morning,” he continued in a rasping voice, leaning down to press his forehead against Logan’s, eyes closed. “Fill me up and keep it inside me with one of my toys, keep me wet and open for you when we g-get out of class and -  _fuck,_  Lo, I c-can’t -”

With a breathy whine, Julian came. Warm spurts painted Logan’s stomach as Julian gasped for breath, face tucked down into Logan’s neck, and Logan decided that he’d had enough. Grabbing Julian’s hips firmly, he spun them around so Logan was now hovering over Julian, the new leverage letting him push deeper, drawing a soft whimper from Julian.

“Thought about it a lot, have you?” he purred into Julian’s ear, biting the lobe and pushing in, hard. With a mewl, Julian nodded even as he writhed beneath Logan. Chuckling, Logan drew back - appeasing the whine of disappointment with a slow, circling grinding of his hips - and drew a finger through the mess on his stomach and pushed it into Julian’s mouth. His cock throbbed when Julian moaned and sucked on the finger, warm tongue circling it to clean up the mess. “You’re so hungry for it, aren’t you, Princess?” He laughed and removed his finger to cup Julian’s face. “You’re so filthy,” he said, trailing his thumb over Julian’s lower lip, a devilish grin on his face as Julian watched him with wide, blown eyes. He leaned down and bit Julian’s lip, then licked over the hurt when Julian let out a soft sound. “So fucking filthy.”


	5. Farr gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for Pon Farr Star Trek!Jogan. There's a larger 'verse to this - because have you met me? - but I haven't written it yet.

Everything was too much. The world was on fire, licks of unbearable heat spreading from inside him, outside him,  _everywhere,_  spreading up to his brain and making him want to do nothing more than lock himself in his room and des _t_ roy.

He’d known it was coming for days. The first spread of fever brushing against the back of his mind, and itch he couldn’t scratch that was slowly driving him to distraction.

But he knew it wouldn’t kill him. He’d need to be locked up, of course - no matter how diluted the blood in his veins he was still dangerous when out of control.

And out of control he would be. They’d hoped - his parents (not Cordelia, though. She was gone long before the fever would ever become an issue) - that he would be spared. But neither his father nor Cordelia had escaped it, so why should he? He was no less Vulcan than they.

But something was different this time; he’d been able to tell since the beginning. The fever pushed at his mind, snarled and snapped like a wild thing whenever his Lieutenant was near. It was getting to be a distraction - he was hyper-aware of every move the other man made, how close he was, when he entered a room and - most distracting of all - when someone touched him.

He never noticed just how goddamn many people touched Julian until he wanted to tear each and every one of them apart.

And now -

Now.

Now, he couldn’t think. Even though his fever wasn’t as bad as a full- or even half-Vulcan (proved by the fact he was still partially aware of himself, didn’t try to leave his room even though his instincts were clawing at his mind to  _find_  and  _take_  and  _own),_  he was still only aware in snatches of sensation: the nearly overwhelming heat of his room, the sound of ripping cloth when the scratch of fabric became too much. The taste of stale, recycled air as he panted and stalked about his room,  _dark_  and  _red_  because too much light hurt his eyes.

And then, just when his hands were beginning to shake, when he was first giving in to the need to rend and tear and break, there was a quick flash of light behind him, a cool brush of air against the sweat of his back and neck. He snarled, curled his hands around the edge of his desk, the metal, cool against his overheated body, screeching at his hold as he bit out words he didn’t fully understand, but hopefully conveyed his demand.

_Out._

But the person (the  _idiot)_  who’d entered didn’t leave. There was a series of electronic beeps that he knew somewhere in his burned-out brain meant the door had once again been locked, but he didn’t move, frozen still until there was faintest whisper of cloth, the fall of bare feet against carpet.

Between one second and the next, he’d crossed the room and pinned the intruder  _(not_  intruder) to the wall, fingers curled around thin wrists to trap them against the metal wall. He pressed his face into the inviting curve of tanned skin, breathing in the scent that had been following him around like a siren’s call and darting his tongue out for a quick taste of cool skin.

He could feel the man’s breath catch, pressed so close together as they were, but when he spoke, his voice was steady. “Logan.”

“Julian,” he purred. Then, remembering himself, said through gritted teeth, “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Probably not,” came the drawled reply, relaxed and pliant as if Julian were lounging in the sun on Risa instead of being pinned to the wall by his half-mad Captain. “But do you really want me to leave?”

Before he could stop himself, Logan growled, the thought of Julian leaving was  _wrong_  and enraging. He pressed even closer and curled his fingers tighter around Julian’s wrists, a dark thrill slithering up his spine at the thought of bruises around them as Julian worked. Setting his teeth against the skin just beneath Julian’s ear and biting down, hard enough to bring a shocked gasp from Julian and a quick, reflexive jerk of his lithe body had Logan pulling away once again, even though everything in him was screaming against it.

But then Julian laughed. He twisted his wrists in Logan’s hold as if to break free and struggled against the wall, white teeth still flashing in the dim light in the shape of a smile. Logan couldn’t stop himself from pressing back once again, crushing Julian into the wall until he couldn’t move at all, snarling and biting at his neck again as his instincts drove him to trap his chosen there, to not let it escape.

The slightest shifting of Julian’s lower body and there was finally pressure against his cock, and Logan forgot all about trapping Julian in the face off the spark of pleasure. He released one of Julian’s wrists to wrap his arm around his waist and pull him close, Julian’s spine curving easily into the hold as Logan began to rut against him.

The world began to haze in and out once again. One moment he had Julian pliant in his arms, and the next the brunet was cursing and writhing in his hold, free hand clawing at the cloth around his own waist until Logan was pressed against soft skin and Julian began to beg. Logan slid his hand into the open cloth around Julian’s form, scraping his nails briefly down Julian’s spine before curving down his ass, middle finger dipping into the crack to find him already wet and open. Then, with another faze of Logan’s mind, Julian was suddenly facing the wall, biting one of his wrists to keep quiet while Logan fucked him, his other hand clawing at the wall.

Logan snarled, angry that Julian was denying him his sounds and Julian gasped out a laugh, moving the arm higher to brace his forehead against it, instead.

“You possessive bastard,” he breathed, and squirmed and moaned when Logan liked up the back of his neck. A bite at the juncture of his shoulder and neck, hard enough that Logan tasted blood, had Julian gasping a shuddered breath and pressing against the wall, arching into Logan and writhing, his inner walls squeezing around Logan’s cock and pulling his first orgasm from him.

Logan’s mind cleared a bit as he panted against Julian’s neck, the orgasm able to push back the fever, if only for a short while. Only then did Logan realize that Julian was only wearing a thin robe, the sash (what he must have been clawing at before) pooled onto the carpet and the bottom rucked up around his waist. The top had fallen off his shoulders to expose most of his back, and the long sleeves were trapped at his elbows.

Thinking briefly about what it must have looked like to the rest of the crew to have Julian wearing such a thing to their Captain’s quarters, Logan decided that he’d worry about it later. Instead, he pulled out of Julian’s body and quickly spun him across the room to push him onto the bed. Julian blinked up at him in surprise, but relaxed into the bed, curling his fingers into the sheets up close to his shoulders. His eyes were large and dark, the pupils eating up all but a small ring of honeyed brown, and his chest heaved as he breathed through slightly parted, bitten-red lips. The robe was splayed out beneath him, dark red against his tanned skin and still trapped around his elbows.

Logan leaned over him, planting his hands on either side of Julian’s head, ignoring the hard cock between Julian’s parted thighs, flushed an angry red against his taut stomach. The fever was starting to itch again at his mind, but he ignored it to ask, “Why.”

With a smile, Julian reached up and ran the tips of his fingers down the side of Logan’s face, then changed direction and pushed them into his hair. “It was going to happen, eventually,” he said, and Logan knew he wasn’t talking about the Fever. “I just got tired of waiting.”

Logan watched him for a moment longer, then leaned down and kissed him. Julian moaned out a happy sound and wrapped his arm around Logan’s neck as far as he was able while still keeping a hand buried in his hair. In return, Logan pressed close, running a hand down Julian’s side to curl around his knee and bring the leg up against his hips, rocking down and bringing another moan from Julian.

The Fever took over once again.


	6. A wish the heart makes (when your fast asleep)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for Julian waking Logan from a Wetdream.

The room is dark, and Logan can hear the rain pounding on the window. It’s a bit strange; he remembered that it was sunny before he fell asleep, but doesn’t really think much of it past that.

His attention is caught by the opening of his door. The smell of rain enters before a figure walks in, silhouetted by light. He can’t see the face, but the person seems familiar, anyway - enough so that he doesn’t worry when the figure starts to strip from it’s clothes, leaving the sopping garments on the floor. The door closes, but it’s unimportant when compared to the body being bared to Logan, all sleek, tone muscles and smooth, tanned skin. The smell of rain seems to radiate from the unknown man, getting stronger the closer he gets to the bed, and it’s nearly all Logan can smell by the time the man’s climbing over him to settle, naked, on his lap.

The man says no words, just runs his hands down Logan’s arms to his wrists, tugging them around his waist. Acquiescing, Logan tightens his arms around the man, leaning up to kiss him.

It’s a little strange that he still can’t see the figure’s face, no matter how close they seem to be - but once again, it seems to be a minor detail when compared to the way the body arches against him, the soft moans and harsh breaths coming from the figure as they kiss.

Logan eventually spins them over, and it’s even better this way - the glorious body spread out beneath him, and he’s pushing into the heat of it, reveling in the sounds the man makes. He doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t worry about prepping the man, and the man doesn’t seem to be in pain from it’s absence so he lets it slide. Instead, his mind chooses to concentrate of the shift of muscles against him, the long limbs wrapping about him and urging him on, faster and harder and  _more_.

He kisses the man’s neck and bites down, somehow knowing the man will like it. The man doesn’t disappoint - he’s arching up against Logan with a strangled cry of his name, and Logan smiles, leaning back to smile into the eyes, light brown irises barely visible around the blown pupil. The man’s mouth - the beautiful, amazing mouth that can spit out the meanest of words or make him laugh until it hurts - is pink and barely parted as he pants for breath, head thrown back as he moans, long lashes brushing against his cheeks.

He’s so beautiful, and Logan wants nothing more than to make him happy, to pull out more of that voice’s cries of “Logan,  _Logan_  -“

“ _Logan_!”

He jerks awake, heart pounding and painfully hard to find Julian looking down at him, both amused and annoyed. “I’m sorry to interrupt you from your dream,” he says, dry as a desert. “But we’re getting ready to go, soon, so get the fuck up, your Majesty.”

"Shut up, Jules," Logan says, annoyed, and tosses his pillow at his cackling friend.

It’s not until Julian’s out of the room, that Logan realizes who the person in his dream was.


	7. In this twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for Logan meeting Edward from FMA. This may not make sense unless you've seen Brotherhood, or read the Manga. ~~it may not make sense anyway~~

Julian doesn’t like to think about it too hard. About the fact that the hands that like to brush down his sides are not really human, how the person who drives him absolutely  _mad_  with both lust and love isn’t a person - not really. He knows it should probably disgust him, should make him appalled now that he knows what Logan really is. But he finds it doesn’t. He just…  _can’t_.

So he blinks at the people standing before him, a sharp-eyed man with black hair, and a shorter, but no less imposing, man with blond hair, pulled back with a tie.

"Mr. Larson?" The taller man asks, his voice deep and smooth. He grins disarmingly, but Julian knows an act when he sees one.

—-

[ _The hands move to the small of his back, pressing up even as the creature bends over him to mouth wetly at his jaw. He can’t help the shudder and gasp as the cock inside him brushes against the bundle of nerves that sends sparks across his vision, and the body above his lets out a low laugh._

 _"I’m surprised you didn’t run, my Julian."_ ]

—-

"Yes?"

The boredom in his tone doesn’t even make the man hesitate. “I’m sorry to disturb you, but we’ve heard that this man has been seen around the area.” The black-haired man passes him a photo. “We were wondering if you know him?”

The picture is of Logan, eyes somber and angry as he stares at the camera. He looks younger, though his cheeks are more hollow in the photo than they are now, and the clothing he wears is shapeless and off-white. He muses over the photo, and he knows the two are watching him closely.

—-

[ _"You’re not - you’re not human," Julian stutters, even as he reaches out to pull closer to the creature, sighing with pleasure at the feeling of warm skin against his chest. His legs are still tight about the creature’s waist as it moves inside him, long, languid thrusts that make his spine come alive with pleasure, make him want to bask in it like a cat._

 _"I was, once," The creature - man, he has to think of him as a_  man, _though he’s always seemed more than that - says, breath ghosting across Julian’s ear. “What does it say about you, then, that you’re still letting me fuck you now despite my apparent inhumanity?”_

 _Julian huffs out a dark laugh, rolling his hips against the man’s. “Oh, Logan. If it had mattered, I wouldn’t have let you in tonight in the first place.”_ ]

—-

"I’m sorry," he says, handing the photo back. "I’ve never seen him before."

Both men’s eyes sharpen, but it’s still the taller man who speaks. “I’m not sure you understand the situation, Mr. Larson. This man,” he gestures with the photo, “is quite dangerous. Anything you know about him could help us.”

"I’m sorry," Julian repeats, stepping back into his home. "I can’t help you."

He closes the door.

—-

[T _hat makes Logan pause. “How long have you known?” he asks, sitting back to stare at Julian, flushed and gasping beneath him._

_"Just last night," Julian answers, reaching up to trail a finger down the center of Logan’s chest. "The symbol on your back wasn’t the easiest to research."_

_"And you still let me in." Logan smiles, and leans down to kiss him. "I knew you’d be interesting."_ ]

—-

A boot stops the door from closing completely, and Julian bites back a resigned sigh as the door is forced open, the two men entering his house without welcome.

"You don’t understand, Mr. Larson," The man says once again, but this time there is no trace of pleasantry in his face or voice. "The creature you saw in the picture isn’t human -"

"I told you," Julian says, his own voice going steely. "That I cannot help you."

"Can’t," the man asks, "or won’t?"

Temper flaring, Julian’s just about to snap back at the man when a voice - Logan’s voice - comes from the other room.

—-

[ _"Is that why you’ve stayed?" Julian asks, face emotionless. "Because you find me_  interesting?”

_Logan laughs, the sound husky and a little bitter. “Calm down, kitten,” he says, and pulls Julian closer to him by his hips, Julian gasping when it presses Logan deeper into him. Logan curls a hand around Julian’s cock and swirls his thumb about the head, sending sparks across Julian’s nerves when he presses his nail into the slit._

_"I came to you because I thought you’d be interesting," he says. Sliding a hand up the length of Julian’s body to cup his face, brushing a thumb across his cheek, he continues, "But I stayed because it killed me to even_  think _of leaving.”_ ]

—-

"They’re not going to believe you, Julian," Logan says, appearing in the doorway to lounge against the frame. He’s mussed and wrinkled, the lazy cant of his body hinting that he’d just rolled out of bed. Out of the corner of his eye, Julian can see the two men glance at each other, re-evaluating what they thought they knew. Logan looks into his eyes, briefly ignoring the other two men, and tells him, "It’s okay, Jules."

"You’re…" The shorter man narrows his eyes, staring at Logan. "What are you doing here?"

"Living," Logan shrugs, careless. "Talking to you, at the moment -"

"You know what I mean," The blond snaps, annoyed. Internally, Julian wonders what it is about him that attracts volatile blonds into his life. "Who sent you here, and why? Father -"

"Never held any sway, to me." Logan says, getting annoyed as well. "You really think the scientists told Father everything? That the Stones given to them were the only ones they had?" He scoffs, sneering at the two men. "You’re more naive than I’d thought of you both, Flame and Fullmetal."

Julian closes his eyes and breathes.

—-

[ _"They’ll come for me, you know," Logan tells him, once they’re both sated and clean. "They didn’t care to dig deep before they knew of my kind, nor when they were in the middle of the crisis with the others. But it won’t be long until they look for me, and it’ll lead them straight to you."_

_"I don’t care," Julian tells him, splaying a hand wide over the beat of Logan’s heart. "I won’t let them hurt you. You’ve done nothing wrong."_

_Logan’s smile was darkly amused. “I doubt they’ll care.”_

_"Then we’ll hide," Julian says with a shrug. "We’ll run as far as we need to in order to stay safe." He leans forward to kiss the corner of Logan’s mouth. "I won’t leave you."_ ]

—-

"If you’re not Father’s, then why -"

"Because they could," Logan interrupts Mustang, and sighs. "I was taken from the streets, and used as their own private experiment. They wanted to see if it would work with a younger specimen." Spreading his arms, Logan gave a bitter smile. "Obviously, it did."

"Reports from other scientists say that they were found dead."

Logan shrugs. “I went a bit insane, killed them all. I was a child, and suddenly had various souls clamoring for my body; I’m just pleased that I made it out with my sanity intact.”

Mustang’s eyes narrow. “And what do you want, now?”

—-

[ _"You’re an idiot," Logan says, fondly exasperated. He pulls Julian close again, wrapping an arm around his body to keep them flush together, then ducks his head to whisper in his ear, like a secret, "I think I may love you."_

 _Julian’s smile is bright. “I think I love you, too.”_ ]

—-

"I want to live," Logan says, then turns and holds a hand out to Julian, pulling him close when Julian takes it. He ignores the way the two men tense, and says, still staring into Julian’s eyes, "And I want him."


	8. Just a little bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for Julian being made to beg.

Eventually, Julian no longer cares. The bet means nothing to him - not really. His pride can handle losing this, when losing finally means that he can crest over that edge that Logan’s been denying him for so long. It’s so close he can  _taste_  it, but he keeps being held back.

So he loses the bet.

It doesn’t matter.

“ _Please_ ,” he begs, the word barely recognizable when it finally get free, after so long of him forcing himself not to speak because he knew that the pleading would slip out. “Please, Logan, I need -“

"Yeah?" Logan breaths, and Julian can  _hear_  how smug he is. “Do you?”

Julian sobs out a curse, then, “Yes, Lo, I - fuck, I don’t  _care_ , Logan. Just please,  _please_  let me -“

"What?" he’s asked, and he wants to scream, because Logan fucking well knows what. "What do you need?"

"I don’t care - I just, I  _don’t care,_ " he babbles. "I need - I need you to, to touch me, to  _fuck_  me like you want to - like I want you to, Lo, I can’t -“

"Sssh," Logan soothes, and then a hand is finally,  _finally,_  wrapping around him and Logan’s moving faster, fucking harder into him and changing the angle just enough to slam into his prostate with each thrust. “You want to come?”

 _"Yes,"_  he hisses, spine dipping low and his hips tilting back as he starts to get exactly what he needs. _"Please."_


	9. Excite Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for BDSM. The sex is mostly off-screen and non-explicit.

The ropes didn’t make an appearance often - but when they did, they never failed to make Julian’s breathing quicken and his palms sweat, make him flush from his face all the way down to his toes. He’d have a hard time concentrating on anything while he and Logan ate dinner, uncharacteristically stuttering out words and losing his train of thought at the briefest shift of Logan’s body. From the dancing of Logan’s eyes, Julian could tell the incoherence amused him, and Julian couldn’t really find it in him to be annoyed.

Not when later, after the dishes and leftovers were put away, Logan would grab Julian by the wrist and pull him into the bedroom. To where the soft ropes still lay on the bed, undisturbed since Julian entered the room after work. Julian’s clothes would be carefully, methodically removed and hung up, Logan’s touch clinical despite the vibrating energy coiled inside Julian, anxious enough that even Logan could feel it radiating off him. It always made Logan smile, and was the reason why he was the one to take care of their clothing - Julian’s hands were shaking too badly to be more than a hindrance.

"Kneel," was the first thing Logan would say once they entered the bedroom. That order, even more than the removal of only Julian’s clothes, would mark the beginning of the night. Julian would always obey quickly, graceful despite the excitement that normally would make anyone clumsy, flowing down to his knees and bowing his head, clasping his shaking hands in his lap.

He’d stay like that as Logan moved quietly around the room, setting up the bed and supplies to his standards while Julian knelt in silence, eyes closed as he tried to calm his heartbeat. It never worked, and by the time Logan was once again standing before him, he would be no calmer than he’d been before.

"Close," was always the next order, and with another shaking breath, Julian would shut his eyes. He’d never have to wait long before a soft cloth was tied around his head, obscuring his vision. He’d have to bite his lip to keep from shaking more, the excitement and impatience nearly unbearable.

Sometimes, the next order would be, “Mouth,” and a gag would keep Julian from forming any words - but today, all Logan would asked was, “Can you keep quiet?”

"Yes," Julian would answer, and his voice would be rough and nearly unrecognizable.

And although the neediness in his voice would make Logan smile, he’d still cup Julian’s jaw and tap his finger against his cheek. “Yes, what?”

"Yes, sir."

With a pleased noise, Logan would order Julian to stand, the hand still at his jaw the only help he’d give to steady Julian, whose legs were always like jelly. Julian would be led over to the bed and helped onto the mattress, maneuvered until he was to Logan’s liking. Tonight, he’d be on his back with his hands raised above him, and only then would Logan turn to the rope.

The first touch of the soft weave against his wrist always made Julian gasp, a soft whine beginning in the back of his throat. Noises like this Logan would allow - but anything loud or that vaguely sounded like words would immediately have him pulling away, not coming back until Julian was able to control himself. There had been times, near the beginning, where Julian couldn’t stop, and he’d thrashed against the bindings, begging and sobbing. But Logan had never given in, just watched, lightly amused, until Julian quieted, shaking, with tears drying on his face.

Now Julian new the limits, knew that no amount of apologies or pleading would get Logan to continue. Only obedience and bowing to the few rules Logan demanded of him would result in Logan’s renewed touch, in the heavenly relief of tension.

So Julian would stay still, soft whimpers escaping his throat as the rope was wrapped carefully around first his wrists, then down his forearm. It was loose enough that it didn’t force his arms together, but tight enough that he’d have to lower his arms to be able to move them. From Logan’s quiet suggestion of, “Use the headboard, if you need to,” Julian would know that he wasn’t to move them, and he curled his fingers into the slats in the headboard to remind himself of that.

Once he was still, Logan would push his legs up, kissing the inside of each knee as he spread Julian open. The rope was long enough that Logan would be able to tie it around Julian’s knees as well, ensuring that so long as Julian kept his arms above his head, his knees would be held open.

After Logan was content with Julian’s placement, he would run his hands down the backs of Julian’s thighs, soothing the still-trembling brunet.

"Okay, kitten?" He’d ask, and Julian would exhale a shuddering breath, entire body relaxing. He’d nod, and only then would Logan begin to break Julian apart piece by piece, until the brunet was a taught mess of need and pleasure. His entire body always arching into Logan’s hands as they moved over him, subtle, sweet movements that went uncontested.

And when they were done, Logan’s shoulders looser than when they’d started and Julian still shuddering through the aftershocks, Logan would gather up Julian in his arms and calm him with long, sweeping passes of his hands down Julian’s sides and words whispered softly against his hair. He’d wait until Julian’s trembling had ceased and his breathing deep and soft in sleep before cleaning up the room, removing traces from the nights activities until needed again, then he’d climb back between the sheets to follow Julian to sleep.

But for now, Julian took another deep breath and closed the bedroom door behind him, following the sounds of his lover humming in the kitchen.


	10. warnings

"Did you know, that Julian makes these little breathy moans when you fuck him?" the brunet asked, staring into Logan’s eyes and watching in triumph as they darkened in anger.

“ _Sebastian_.” He looked to the side to see Julian there, bright red and staring at him, eyes wide. On the other side of him, Derek looked a bit nauseated, but was watching Logan warily, unsure as to what the violent blond would do.

"And when you kiss his neck - or bite, or lick, or suck, actually - he makes these pretty little mewling noises, especially if you’re holding him still -"

There was a sharp call of Logan’s name, then Sebastian’s back thudded painfully against the wall, held a few inches off the ground by his shirt, caught in Logan’s tight grip. Sebastian felt a small jolt of fear dance down his spine as Logan leaned close, his eyes dark and glinting and  _murderous_.

“Stay away from him,” the blond growled, seemingly oblivious to the hands trying to pull him away, “this is your only warning.” Sebastian was sent one more furious glare, chest constricting as Logan pressed him closer against the wall. He was then unceremoniously dropped, stumbling a bit as Logan spun, grabbing Julian’s upper arm and dragging the protesting actor away, sepia eyes glancing back to Sebastian, worried despite the previous embarrassment.

With the two gone, it was only him and Derek left in the room, the other brunet looking at Sebastian as if he were mad. “Surely you’ve been here long enough to realize that goading Logan is a  _really bad idea_.”

“Yes, well,” Sebastian said, straightening his shirt, “I’m sick of Logan stringing Julian along. He’s either going to make a decision, and soon, or I’m going to steal Julian away.” He fixed his hair, sending a cool glance to Derek. “This was  _my_  warning to  _him_.”


	11. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon request for Orgasm Denial.

“Ah, ah - Lo -” Julian gasps, hands twisting in the sheets as he arches his back. His eyes blink, unseeing, up at the ceiling, breath hitching as he writhes against the bed, not sure whether he wants to escape the hands manipulating his body or press into them in a desperate plea for  _more_. Turns out he doesn’t have much of a choice; the one time he tries to pull away from the touch, a chuckle sounds in the room, and the hands follow his half-hearted escape to tease him more, one hand slowly working his cock as the other’s fingers twist inside of him, stroking against his prostate and causing stars to dance across his vision. Julian lets out a helpless keening noise, throwing an arm across his eyes as he shudders.

“L-Lo, I need -  _please,_  I can’t -” He stutters out, breaking off to scream as Logan bites his inter thigh, thumbing at the head of his cock and pressing hard against his prostate at the same time. Julian trembles violently, hips jerking against Logan’s grip as he tries so hard to come, but the small metal clasp at the base of his dick prevents him from reaching orgasm. He lets out a short sob of frustration, needing the release so much that it almost  _hurts_. Julian feels like he’s been like this for ages, but knows, realistically, that it’s only been about a couple hours. Which is still far too long a time to have been kept on edge, but Logan won’t let him come no matter how much he begs. He once tried to remove the ring himself, but his hands were quickly batted away, and Logan had teased him mercilessly until Julian was an incoherent mess, cutting back only when he had Julian’s word that it wouldn’t happen again.

“On your stomach,” Logan orders, releasing his shaft but leaving his fingers inside Julian. It takes a few seconds for Julian to collect himself, but he immediately rolls over once he’s able, acquiescing to Logan’s demand without a second thought. Logan grabs his hips and forces him up until he’s on his knees, back bowed in a gentle arch down to where his head rests against one arm, the other hand tightly clutching the sheets. Julian sighs as he relaxes into the posture - once upon a time he’d be embarrassed at the vulnerability of the pose, but Logan’s pushed him far beyond thoughts of pride and dignity.

Julian can feel Logan shifting behind him, whimpering as Logan nips one firm cheek before he shifts again and -

“Ahh!” Julian cries out as Logan enters him again. It’s the third or fourth time he’s done so, and Julian’s still impressed with the boy’s stamina. He whimpers as Logan bends over him to bite at his back, and Julian’s sure that by the time they’re done, he’s going to look like he was mauled with the amount of bitemarks and hickeys sprinkled over his skin, ranging from his inner thighs all the way up to behind his ear. Julian doesn’t mind, and he’s more than once gotten of in the shower while pressing his fingers into the bruises on his hips, left behind every time Logan fucks him.

“One more time, baby,” Logan whispers into his ear, biting at the large bruise forming behind the lobe. The flash of pain from over-tenderized skin makes Julian moan and his hips buck into Logan’s, and the bursts of breath as Logan chuckles makes him flush and whimper. “Just once more, then I’ll let you come, all right? You’ve been so good,” Logan mummers, running a soothing hand down Julian’s back and across his hip to gently fondle his balls. Julian keens, rocking back into the touch, and it makes Logan press a gentle kiss to one shoulder. “So good,” Logan breaths, leaning back up and gripping Julian’s hips to pick up the pace.

Julian moans and bites the skin of his arm, the feeling of Logan pounding into him boarding on the line of being too much, but he just writhes as he accepts the sensations, because Logan had said he’d let him come after this, and Logan has always been honest with him.


	12. Revenge is best served by giving your boyfriend exactly what he asked for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct sequal to previous chapter. Rough Sex.

When Logan woke, he immediately knew something was off. Not an alarming off, but just…  _off_. His first clue was that he couldn’t move his arms, and after he woke a bit more, he realized it was because they were tied to his headboard. The second clue was the warm weight between his legs - his  _bare_  legs, which was another tip-off because he was pretty sure he had pajamas on when he went to bed last night. The final clue was the the low, familiar chuckle that sounded from the weight between his legs, and a wet tongue licking cat-like at his cock. Which was hard, and already leaking pearly fluid down it’s length. What?

“What?” Logan asked, voice rough from sleep. He blinked up at the ceiling, enjoying the feeling of Julian’s tongue swirling around his cock, lapping up the trail of pre-come to the head and toying briefly with the slit. The sensations made Logan moan and sink back into the mattress, letting the shorter brunet have his way. For now.

“Morning, your highness,” Julian said, leaning up with one last lap at Logan’s dick, sliding slowly up Logan’s body until he was laying over the blond, head pillowed on his arms atop Logan’s chest. “How are you this morning?”

“Confused?” Logan said, the end of the word lilting up in a half question, his brow creasing as he looked down into Julian’s eyes. “I’m in no way complaining, but, what?”

“So, you remember that time where you put that cock-ring on me and didn’t let me come until, like, three hours later?”

“Yes,” Logan said dreamily. Oh, did he remember. The brunet had been a mess by the time Logan finally let him come, and had passed out for the remainder of the night, waking bleary and confused the next morning, unable to leave the bed because his entire body was sore. It had been a  _good_  day. “I remember.”

“I can tell,” the brunet said, voice dry. He pushed up from the blond and straddled his hips, Logan’s cock brushing against the crevice of his ass briefly and making the prefect groan. Smirking down at Logan, the actor rose up onto his knees and leaned forward to kiss Logan messily, open mouthed and all tongue while his hands slid a condom onto the blond. “Just reminding you, because this?” Julian said as he pulled away, slightly breathless, and suddenly there was something around the base of his shaft, not tight enough to hurt, but definitely  _there_. Julian sent him an evil smile as he finished, “Is retribution.”

Then he sat back, a breathy moan filling the air as he filled himself with Logan’s cock, not stopping until he was full of the blond. Logan swore, jerking at the bonds around his wrists and straining against the bed, pushing his hips up against Julian, who laughed, a breathy sound as he shifted his weight to keep from being knocked over. The brunet licked his lips and watched Logan smugly, grinding down and smirking when Logan swore again. Still watching Logan through his lashes, Julian started moving over the blond, slowly sliding off Logan until only the tip of his cock was still inside, then easing back down just as slowly. Logan groaned again, glaring up at Julian, who just smiled brightly at him and continued to fuck himself on the blond, picking up the pace just a bit. One of Julian’s hands moved to stroke himself slowly, the other slowly trailing up his thigh, to his stomach then chest, moaning softly as he briefly played with one of his nipples before continuing up to his mouth. Logan watched, entranced, as Julian played with his lips before his tongue darted out, licking over the top and sides of his fingers before licking down them as he pushed them into his mouth with a moan, eyes still boring into Logan’s.

Pulling sharply at the binds, Logan tried to sit up and growled when he wasn’t able to, a flash of anger shooting through him that he wasn’t able to  _touch_. Julian must have seen the emotion in his eyes, because he laughed again, pulling the fingers from his lips and trailing the saliva-slicked digits down his stomach to his balls, rolling them carefully in his hand as he sunk back down onto Logan. “Aggravating, isn’t it? To be so helpless to the whims another, not able to come until they want you to?” He laughed again when Logan snarled up at him, still struggling against the bonds. “I think it’s fair that you don’t get to come until I’m satisfied, don’t you? After all,” he said, voice dropping to a low whisper, a dark smile forming on his face as he leaned forward, bracing the hand that was teasing his balls on Logan’s chest so he could nip at Logan’s jaw. “That’s what you did to me.”

Throwing his head back against the pillow, Logan groaned loudly, cursing that he had a vengeful boyfriend. “Julian,” he ground out, “I do believe that you agreed to the whole thing. In fact,” he said, panting through a smirk, “I believe you were  _begging_  for it.”

Julian hummed in agreement, licking a stripe across Logan’s jaw before straightening, an amused smile on his face. “Well then Logan, do you want me to stop?”

Glaring up at the ceiling, Logan didn’t say anything, clenching his jaw when Julian laughed, knowing  _exactly_  what his silence meant. Hearing the brunet moan again, Logan finally tore his eyes from the ceiling, swallowing thickly as Julian stretched his arms over his head, entire body arching languorously into the stretch, muscles shifting slightly under smooth skin. Relaxing again, Julian left one arm bend over his head, forearm resting against his head, fingers curling absently while his other hand smoothed back down his body to start stroking himself again. Tilting his head to the side and watching Logan with lazy eyes, the pupils blown wide so only a faint brown ring was visible, Julian licked his lip then bit it, quickly rocking up and down Logan’s cock.

“I really did like it, though,” Julian said, eyes fluttering closed for a second and arching his neck, his breath hitching as he shifted slightly, allowing him to sink deeper onto Logan. “I - hmm - I love it when you do things like that - tie me up or hold me down, not let me come until you want me to. The first time you did I wasn’t sure, but now…” Logan closed his eyes tight, breathing harshly though his nose and pushing up into Julian as best he could. Gasping at the movement, Julian leaned down again, splaying his hand over Logan’s stomach and whimpering as Logan thrust again, the muscles under his hands tensing and rippling. “Now I think about it all the time. I just - just wish -” he kissed Logan, licking at his mouth until Logan allowed him entrance and tangled their tongues together, drawing moans from them both. Julian pulled back just enough to pant against Logan’s mouth, and the blond was torn between kissing him again and hearing what he had to say.

Licking once more at Logan’s mouth, Julian continued, “I w-wish we didn’t have to use the goddamn condoms. I know -” he gasped again, keening softly at Logan’s soft growl of his name and grinding back against the cock inside him. “I know we ha-have to but  _jesus_  Lo,” he said with a breathless moan, arching his back when Logan started to suck at his neck, “I would have been so  _wet_ , and so - so full of it. Can you even imagine? Fuck, with how many times you came it would have been running down my thighs, and I - Logan,” he mewled, shuddering above the blond. “ _Logan_.”

Logan moaned loudly as Julian came above him, his channel constricting nearly painfully around him as he jerked and whimpered through it, spilling warm liquid all over his and Logan’s stomach. Panting harshly, he pushed himself up on a shaking arm, kissing the blond again, and whimpering softly when Logan dominated the kiss, biting his lips and forcing his way into Julian’s mouth with his tongue to lick the top of his mouth and behind his upper teeth. Julian pulled back to push himself up to sitting, Logan still deeply inside him. He chuckled down at Logan, who knew he probably looked wrecked, panting through his teeth and eyes nearly crazed from desperation. But  _fuck_  if Julian’s words didn’t have an affect on him, and he suddenly wanted it, too; wanted to mark Julian in a way that no-one had before, to come deep inside him in the morning so Julian would go about his day with it leaking out of him, no-one but the two of them knowing why he was squirming all throughout class.

“Julian,” he said, trying not to loose control. “You’re playing a dangerous game, here.”

The brunet just laughed at him, still slightly breathless as he recovered from the orgasmic high, running a shaky hand through his hair as his eyes danced with laughter. “I’d be afraid, Logan - but you’re completely at my mercy right now.”

Grinning shark-like up at the actor, Logan braced himself against and thrust up  _hard_ , making Julian yelp and fall against his chest, letting Logan get the freedom to bend his knees and brace his feet flat against the bed for better leverage. “You sure about that?” he taunted, bucking up into Julian again and making the shorter teen wail, slightly over-sensitized.

“Y-You  _bastard_ ,” Julian gasped out, eyes wide from shocked pleasure, moaning low in his throat and pushing back onto Logan.

Logan laughed, pressing his head back into the pillow as he bucked up into Julian again, smirking at the cry it wrung from his boyfriend. “You’re the one who started this, Larson. Don’t make  _me_  out to be the bad-guy.”

“Oh, but you  _are_ ,” Julian said back, stroking his half-hard cock slowly, shuddering. “You have this, this habit of d-doing exactly what you’re not supposed to. It always makes things interesting.”

“My father wouldn’t agree,” Logan said, smiling despite himself. He loved the things Julian said that unwittingly went against everything he’d been told.

“Well, I’m quite obviously n-not your father,” Julian replied dryly, raising his eyebrow at Logan. “Why y-you’re thinking about him right now is, a-actually, rather worry-”

“Shut up, Jules,” Logan said, pushing up into him to stop whatever he had been saying.

Julian whimpered and arched his back, biting his lip as he quickly jerked his cock, hips beginning to twitch as he neared the edge again. “L-Lo, I’m -”

“So you like it when I don’t do what I’m supposed to, huh?” Logan asked, grinning mischievously. “Good.”

Julian looked confused for a brief second, before Logan twisted his wrists sharply, breaking free of the soft binds holding him to the headboard and rolling Julian over onto his back and pressing in deep, nuzzling into Julian neck to bite the soft skin there hard enough that Julian yelped and, with another thrust against his prostate and pull on his cock, came for a second time, crying out as Logan manhandled him onto his knees and pushed inside again, starting up a bruising pace as Julian whimpered beneath him.

“L-Logan - ah,  _ah_  - w-what -?”

“So what you were doing was retaliation, you say?” Logan said, voice low and dark as he murmured the words into Julian’s ear, grabbing the brunet’s hips in a tight grip and forcing them to tilt back into his thrusts. “Well then,  _princess_ , as my revenge,” he growled, smirking as Julian shuddered and mewled at the words, “I’m going to give you  _exactly_  what you want.”

Leaning back up, he kneed the brunet’s legs apart to fuck him deeper, ignoring the whimpered wails Julian was making, oversensitive from two orgasms in a row, but to weak and, Logan thought with a smirk as he saw Logan’s hand moving near his groin, enjoying it too much to make Logan stop. Keeping the unrelenting pace, Logan moved one hand up to Julian’s neck, scratching lightly at the hairline. Julian bent his head down, resting it against his arm on the bed, moaning lowly and continuing to jerk his cock, half-hard and steadily getting harder. Logan smiled and sucked and bit bruises across Julian’s back, scratching all the way down the smooth skin with his blunt nails, making Julian curve his back down and whine, hips stuttering against Logan’s. Grasping Julian’s hips again, Logan rested his head between the brunet’s shoulder-blades, beginning to loose himself if the brunet’s tight heat, the need to come burning in the back of his mind. But not yet, he decided, gritting his teeth and groaning. Not yet.

Dragging himself away from the mindless haze of  _need_ , he noticed that Julian was crying out with every thrust, and he realized he must have found the brunet’s prostate and had been pounding it for the last few minutes. Logan just grinned sharply into the skin of Julian’s back, Logan moved one hand to rub his thumb against Julian’s hole, circling the pink opening and making Julian scream. Leaning up to bite behind Julian’s ear, he murmured to the teen, “This  _is_  what you wanted, isn’t it? To fuck until you were wrung out, only then letting me come?”

Julian nodded, breath hitching and whimpering when Logan went back to sucking a dark hickey behind his ear, knowing the skin would be tender for the next couple days. He wailed when Logan’s thumb moved down to press into his perineum, rubbing ruthlessly against the sensitive skin then scratching it softly, and he was shuddering once again, almost sobbing as his cock twitched and he came, thrashing against the blond on top of him as he was fucked through i. Logan’s pace never slowed though Julian struggled beneath him, clawing at the sheets in an attempt to make it  _stop_.

“Logan,” he sobbed, “Logan  _please_ , oh, oh god -”

“Can you do it once more? One more time?” Logan asked, knowing before Julian nodded that even if the brunet didn’t think he could, he would try. When the brunet let out a choked sob again, fisting his slowly-hardening cock with a shaky hand, Logan grabbed his wrists, trapping them down on the bed to either side of Julian’s chest, squeezing them hard enough that there’d be bruises matching his own. “No, no babe. Not this time. No touching this time.”

“L-Logan I can’t - I  _can’t_ ,” Julian wailed, twisting his wrists in Logan’s grasp and writing against him. “God, Logan,  _please_  -”

“You can,” Logan snarled, the need to come making him loose control, and he  _knew_  he was going to feel bad about being this rough the next day but  _god_  if it didn’t feel good right now. “You can, and you  _will_ , Julian. I  _know_  you will, my Julian,” he said, dark and possessive in a way he’d never let himself be before. “You will because  _I want you to_.”

Julian froze beneath him, and then, with a strangled scream, came one more time, faster than even Logan thought he would. But it was  _exactly_  what Logan had wanted, so he reached down and ripped the leather clasp off and pushing in one more time, deep enough that Julian let out a small cry and came, biting sharply down on Julian’s shoulder, copper bursting over his tongue as he broke the skin and groaned deeply, pulling Julian as close to him as he could as wave after wave of pleasure pulsed through him, and  _fuck_  he could understand why Julian was so exhausted if it felt like  _this_  when he’d finally come.

After what felt like hours, Logan’s mind cleared and he found himself laying on top of Julian, probably crushing the smaller teen into the mattress. But when he tried to shift, Julian let out an unhappy whine that, along with his un-cooperative muscles, made him sink back down against him. Licking his lips, he tasted blood again, and kissed the bleeding mark on Julian’s shoulder gently. “Sorry,” he muttered to the brunet, feeling slightly guilty about what he’d put the brunet through. But not as much as he thought he should.

“If you ever apologize for this night again,” Julian said, and he sounded dreamy, like he wasn’t all there, “I’ll break up with you. Or something.”

Logan blinked confusedly at the back of the brunet’s head, finally finding the strength to roll off him, slipping the condom off and throwing it, once tied, in the direction of the trash, not caring if he hit it or not. Julian had let out a soft hiss when he’d pulled out, and Logan carefully parted Julian’s ass - ignoring the brunet’s annoyed sound - to make sure he hadn’t hurt him. When there was no sign of any blood - though Julian looked like he’d be quite sore the next day - he relaxed into the bed and pulled Julian close, spooning up behind the exhausted teen and kissing his shoulder again.

“Hmm, love you,” Julian muttered, already sounding half-asleep.

“We’ll see about that when you can’t move tomorrow,” Logan muttered back. “But I love you, too.”

Julian hummed once more, then settled back against him, breath evening out into sleep, and, pressing one more sleepy kiss against the brunet’s shoulder, Logan followed.


	13. Sugar (we're going down)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request for Logan going down on Jules, who's very vocal.

"L-Logan, Logan,  _wait_  don’t -” Julian broke off with a whine as Logan ignored him, sucking lightly on the brunet’s cock as he took more of it into his mouth. Julian reached down and pulled at Logan’s hair, trying to get the blond teen to stop. “But Logan,” he whined, “I want to -“

"Too bad, princess," Logan said, pulling off to smirk up at the trembling actor. He sucked a bruise into the sensitive skin where Julian’s leg met groin, chuckling lowly as Julian let out a broken cry. "Have to be faster next time." With that, he sank back down onto Julian, fluttering his tongue against the underside of Julian’s shaft as he bobbed his head, taking in more of Julian’s cock each time.

Julian was a mess, gasps and whimpers spilling out of him with every movement Logan made. He keened helplessly when Logan tongued at the slit of his cock, trying to buck into the warm mouth despite Logan’s hands holding him firmly against the floor. He spread his legs slightly and bent his knees, feet flat on the floor as his thighs bracketed Logan’s bobbing head, one hand still tangled in soft blond strands. His other hand found it’s way to his mouth, and he bit down on it in an attempt to muffle the sounds.

"No," Logan said, pulling off as soon as he heard Julian’s moans being silenced. Grabbing Julian’s hand, he pulled it away from Julian’s mouth, soft moans sounding immediately after the hand was taken away. "I want to hear you," he said, tangling his fingers in Julian’s and trapping the hand against Julian’s hip as he went back to teasing the brunet with his mouth.

"Not - oh _-_ not fair.  _Fuck_ , Logan,” Julian yelped, writhing helplessly as the blond chuckled at Julian’s small complaint. Logan turned the chuckle into a hum, the vibrations making Julian choke on a moan, back arching and eyes falling shut as he came down Logan’s throat, hips bucking helplessly against the strong hands. He whimpered and shuddered as Logan sucked him through the orgasm until Julian was trying to jerk away, gasping for breath and mewling from over-sensitivity.

Logan pulled away with a husky laugh, but continued to lick gently at Julian’s soft cock. Licking his lips, he smirked up at his boyfriend. “You’ve a minute to recover, Jules, then it’s time for round two.”


	14. turning saints into the sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formerly, _In which Logan has no right to be jealous, but is kinda anyway_.

Logan stalked through the doors of Stuart, running a hand through his hair in agitation. Sighing, he flopped down on one of the sofas in the common room, closing his eyes in exhaustion. He just wanted the week to be  _over_. One would think that with everything that had happened last year, the teachers would relax the schoolwork a bit, but it seemed like they thought a traumatizing night of horror wasn’t enough to cut down on the work. Sighing again, Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. It  _had_  been months since Hell Night, he supposed, but something like that wasn’t easy to get over, and he knew that he wasn’t the only one still recovering from the attack.

He was jolted from his thoughts by the sound of laughter - Julian’s, specifically. It made Logan a bit annoyed. Not because he was unhappy that  _Julian_  was happy - he’d never begrudge his friend that, not after everything he’d been through - but that it was  _someone else_  who was able to make him laugh. He and Derek hadn’t been able to, and he didn’t like the thought of someone else drawing the sound from Julian.

Standing smoothly, he stalked in the direction the sound had come from, ducking into a shadowed hallway until he heard the sound of voices. Hiding against the wall, he stared into the room and at Julian, who was grinning at something the other figure said. Logan frowned as the boy - who he identified as the new transfer, Sebastian - brushed a lock of hair from Julian’s cheek, tucking it carefully behind the actor’s ear. Julian just rolled his eyes at the other boy.

“You’re an idiot,” Julian said, but his eyes weren’t cruel as he glanced at Sebastian.

“Not as much as you seem to think,” Sebastian shot back. His entire countenance seemed to change, no longer teasing as he straightened. His voice was somber as he continued. “You’re not as carefree as you were in Paris. Something’s happened, J - so just tell me already.”

"It’s - well, it’s really rather complicated," Julian said, huffing out a rueful laugh and running a hand absently through his hair.

"Does it have anything to do with the prefect who keeps giving me murderous looks whenever we’re together? You know, the tall, blond, amazingly gorgeous one?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow at Julian. He’d made himself comfortable as he watched Julian, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed lightly over his chest.

"Yeees," Julian answered, drawing the word out from hesitance, warily eyeing the transfer student.

"J, come on," Sebastian wheedled, the way he reached out to gently clasp Julian’s arm making Logan’s eyes narrow in annoyance. "You can tell me. Heaven knows that we’ve been through enough together that you can trust me."

Julian snorted. His obvious amusement made Logan wonder for what was probably the billionth time what had, exactly, happened in Paris that made the two as close as they were. After hesitating for a few moments - all the while biting his lip in way that had begun to drive Logan  _crazy_  - Julian sighed and shifted his weight from foot to foot, glancing down at his feet in an uncharacteristic sign of nervousness.

"I’ve been I love with him since freshmen year. He didn’t find out until last year in… mitigating circumstances."

"That fire and death of a teacher that nearly caused the school to shut down."

"Yeah," Julian whispered, paling slightly at the memories. It had been something that everyone involved needed a bit of time and counseling to process, and Julian was haunted by the death that he still blamed himself for. Logan’s heart clenched painfully as he remembered Julian while he recovered from the attack, how pale and lifeless he had seemed, his normally sparking and mischievous eyes dull as he tried to make sense of everything that had happened. His wrists had been bound to the bed for most of his stay, the hospital staff concerned that he may try to harm himself as punishment. No one was surprised.

"I, um, had a stalker. He forced me to confess to Logan at knife-point while we were in the burning building," Julian said, wincing at Sebastian’s sharp intake of breath. "Things haven’t really been the same since."

"So this guy finds out you - Julian Larson - have been in love with him since nearly day one and he  _hasn’t done anything_?” Sebastian asked incredulously. “ _Why_? Does he not think you’re attractive? Is he  _blind_?”

Logan’s eye twitched in annoyance, but Julian just laughed. “Oh, he knows I’m attractive,” Julian replied, sending Sebastian a smug grin, “But he’s spent the entire time we’ve been friends thinking of me as his straight best friend. He wouldn’t have hit on me any more than he’d have hit on Derek. It was just something he wouldn’t do, because he respected us, which just made me like him  _that much more_. But I couldn’t say anything because by the time I felt I could tell him I wasn’t actually straight, he was in love with someone else and I wasn’t even a blip on his radar. So I did what I could to help and ran away when I couldn’t watch him be with someone else, but even though it was painful as  _fuck_  to watch, we were still friends and could hang out and be ourselves for a while, and I could be around him and we were still the Stuart Trio and everything was all right, but now things are all screwed up because we don’t really talk anymore and he can barely  _look_  at me now and -“

Julian snapped his mouth shut, cutting himself off mid-sentence. He took a deep, shuddering breath, scrubbing his face with both his hands as he fought to get himself hinder control.

"And I just - I miss him," he admitted softly, staring off into the distance with his arms tight around his stomach. He didn’t even seem to remember that Sebastian was there, brown eyes sad and surprisingly vulnerable as he lost himself in his memory.

Sebastian watched him carefully for a few moments, eyes sharp as they ran over Julian’s figure, then he pushed Julian against the wall and kissed him, arms winding tightly around Julian’s slender waist. Julian only made a soft sound of surprise but Logan - Logan’s vision went red for a split second as a fissure of white-hot  _rage_  flashed through his body, and he had to clench his teeth and fist his hands hard enough to make them  _ache_  to keep himself from pulling Sebastian off Julian and punching the smug bastard right in his face.

Taking deep breaths, Logan tried vainly to calm himself because in all honesty, he really didn’t have the right to stop the bastard from kissing Julian if the actor wasn’t opposed to it. Inhaling once more, Logan held the breath shortly before letting it slowly out, opening his eyes to see Julian’s face buried in Sebastian’s neck, the transfer student slowly rubbing Julian’s back. Julian pulled away and laughed shakily, smiling up at Sebastian’s worried frown.

"Sorry, S," he said, trying to disentangle himself from the other boy, "You probably didn’t want to hear all that." Frowning as Sebastian kept him close by the arms still around his waist, he pushed against Sebastian’s chest, giving the other brunet a confused look.

Sebastian relented a bit, retracting his arms from around Julian. But instead of letting him go completely, Sebastian caught one of Julian’s wrists, gripping it tight. “J,” he murmured, his other had cupping Julian’s cheek. He used his grip on Julian’s wrist to bring the actor forward again, kissing Julian softly. “Forget about him - at least for tonight. Let me take care of you.”

Julian pulled away again, looking conflicted. Not sure if the sincerity in Sebastian’s voice made him more or less furious, Logan glared at the boy from where he was hidden, whole body shaking with the effort of keeping himself from attacking the new kid. If Sebastian tried to touch Julian any more then he currently was, Logan wasn’t completely sure he would do.

Julian, oblivious to Logan’s mental fuming, was glancing between Sebastian’s eyes, still quite unsure as to what to do. “S, I don’t know if I can,” he whispered, glancing away and biting his lip again. Damn him.

“J, you need to stop thinking about it for a while. It’s obviously driving you mad, and stewing around in your thoughts for another night is just going to result in the nightmares we all know you’re having.”

Julian flinched and jerked away from Sebastian, eyes hardening as he glared at Sebastian. It was another thing that wasn’t talked about in Stuart - the screams that started in the middle of the night and broke off into sudden silence, and the way Julian would be shaky and pale the next morning, jumping and flinching at the slightest noises. Those nights, Logan would put aside his own conflicted feelings and sit up with Julian, Derek on the other side of Julian so the actor was pressed tight between them as they tried to calm down the ragged sobs. They were happening less and less, but Logan and Derek still spent most of their nights in Julian’s room - not speaking, but just  _there_.

“Shut up,” Julian hissed, shoulders tightening defensively as he tried to free his still trapped wrist from Sebastian’s grip.

“J -” Sebastian started, his own eyes hardening. This wasn’t just about sex, Logan realized with a jolt. If it was, Sebastian wouldn’t be pushing this hard - he was a sex fiend, sure, and sometimes didn’t know when to stop being a flirt, but he’d never seen the guy try to force himself on someone.

“No, Sebastian. Let go.”

“Julian,” Sebastian ground out, jerking Julian forward so the actor stumbled closer to him, still trying to free his wrist. “This -  _pretending_  isn’t going to help anything, you need to let someone  _help you_  -”

“Jules.” Before Logan knew what he was doing, he stepped out into the room, glaring at Sebastian. How dare he think that he had the right to help Julian through what he knew nothing about. He didn’t understand what they had been through on that night and the months after. A few nights in Paris didn’t lend itself to that sort of closeness, no matter what happened. “We need to talk.”

“Logan,” Julian breathed, looking both shocked and… a little happy. Thinking back on the conversation, Logan hid a wince at the fact that the reaction was because Logan was actually  _talking_  to him, not because he’d interrupted his and Sebastian’s argument. “I - um, Okay. What -”

“In  _private_ ,” Logan growled, eyes flashing dangerously as he glowered at Sebastian. The brunet, probably not having faced the full sight of Logan’s anger, flinched and released Julian, holding his hands up before him nervously. Logan used Sebastian’s instinctive defence to quickly grab Julian and pull him away, sending one last withering glare at the transfer student.

“I don’t like him,” he told Julian as he pulled the brunet through Stuart, heading towards Logan’s private room.

“Is  _that_  what you wanted to talk about?” Julian asked, voice odd. Logan glanced back in time to catch the flash of hurt and disappointment in Julian’s eyes before the brunet was able to mask them with indifference.

“No,” Logan answered as he stopped in front of his door, pausing to slide his hand up to Julian’s face and cup his cheek, fingers sliding through the wavy locks they encountered. He smiled softly at the hitch of Julian’s breath, the flash of surprise and hope in Julian’s brown gaze. “That’s not what I wanted to talk about.”


End file.
